Labyrinth
by Dorothy Alice Pan Pevensie
Summary: Emma accidentally wishes the Goblin King to take baby Neal away one night while babaysitting him. She journeys through the Labyrinth to find him, not knowing Henry shortly after followed in a different direction. Two stories, one end.
1. The Labyrinth

Why did the baby keep crying?

Emma was babysitting baby Neal while Mary Margaret and David had a date night. Emma kept hearing shriek after shriek and was gonna go insane. Luckily Emma wasn't alone to bare with this torture. Henry sat at the dining table, nose stuck in some new novel.

As Neal threw his bottle across the room Emma sighed.

"Hey kid, you mind putting your uncle to sleep?"

There was a moment of pause and then Henry raised his head from his book and cheered, "Done!"

"You must really like that book. You said you just found it in your bookshelf?"

"Yeah... A bit weird right?"

"No kidding. The last book you found resulted in you looking for your birth mother to end a curse only you believed in."

"You believed in it too. You just didn't know it yet."

Emma smirked and slightly blushed. To this day Emma has no idea how she really felt about Henry when he said all that magic nonsense to her. Was he crazy? Was he telling the truth? Naturally everyone would think he was crazy, but Emma was so indecisive with her feelings.

Henry easily rocked Neal three times and it was as if a sleeping curse was put upon Neal. Henry gently laid him back in his crib.

"How come you're a better mother than me?"

"You never really... It's new to you."

Henry always tries to avoid the fact that Emma gave him up. Even though he has known this for three years, it's still a strain on his mind.

"What was so interesting about this book?"

"It was about a girl named Sarah who wishes for her baby brother to be taken away by the Goblin King. The Goblin King gives her thirteen hours to retrieve her brother from the Goblin King's castle, but has to go through a Labyrinth to get to the castle. If not, her brother turns into a goblin and lives with him forever."

"So I see where the title 'Labyrinth' comes from."

"It's a great book. The only way to defeat the Goblin King was for her to say the words, 'You have no power over me', to the face of the Goblin King once at the castle."

"I kinda wish something will take Neal away. Once you leave in... Five minutes to go to your job at Mr Gold's I'll be alone with him and the crying starts again."

"Don't worry. Killian will stop by won't he?"

Killian. Emma has no idea if he will. He's been at Gold's lately as if finishing some debut he has with the Dark One.

"I hope he comes... I bet he's even a better mother than me."

"Hopefully you both will have your own soon."

Emma was shocked to hear that Henry wanted her to have a child with Hook.

"Hold up, kid. I want to at least get through one night with Neal before getting through thousands more with another baby."

"Okay. I have to go though. Bye Mom."

He grabbed his book bag and rushed out the door.

"Bye Henry!" Emma barely spat out before the door shut.

Instantly, tears started going down Neal's face. Emma started sighing again. Then started the shrieking. Emma picked him up again and started rocking him.

"Please be quiet. I can't deal with anymore crying..."

Emma suddenly pictured herself holding her own child. Hook at her side. Their own house, their own family. Emma started letting tears stream down her face. How could she make that perfect family happen if she can't even handle this baby she's known for almost a year now.

Emma, while rocking Neal, noticed that Henry left his book on the table.

"That kid." Mumbled Emma.

Those little words triggered another scream from Neal.

"Ugh!" Emma responded back.

Even placed Neal in the crib, still wailing, and walked over to grab Henry's book.

"You want to hear a story? About baby brothers that don't behave and what could happen to them?"

Emma opened the book to the end of the first chapter. She went to the part where she noticed the girl, Sarah, yelling at her brother.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child, and wanted everything to himself, and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the the girl, and he had given her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had be particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help! 'Say your right words,' the goblins said, 'and we'll take the baby to the castle, and you will be free!' But the girl knew, that the Goblin King would keep the baby in his castle for ever and ever and ever, and turn it into a goblin! And so the girl suffered in silence. Until one day, when she was tired from a day of housework, and she was hurt by the harsh words of her stepmother, and she could no longer stand it..."

Emma stood and held Neal up to the ceiling.

"I can bear it no longer! Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be take this child of mine far away from me!"

Emma just made the baby cry even more. Suddenly, she was so sick of the baby that she needed some coffee. She placed the baby in the crib and as she about to exit the bedroom she turned around to look at Neal.

"I wish the Goblin King would take you away to relieve me from my headache."

As Emma entered the kitchen and started the kettle, a thunder storm suddenly started outside. Emma ignored it, expecting more crying. It stayed silent. No wail, shriek, or even a burp. Emma turned to the bedroom and then the lights went out. Scared, Emma slowly crept towards the bedroom door. The kettle started ringing. Emma was about to enter the bedroom, a explosion boomed. Emma just and turned around to see the kettle pot splattered all over the kitchen. Emma then turned back to the bedroom and saw Neal missing from the crib. The window was open, letting the cold storm air chill the house. Emma was about to panic when an owl flew into the bedroom through the window. Emma screamed, but in a blink the white owl turned into a man. A medieval, sorcerer looking man. Evil obviously.

"Who are you?"

"Call me your fairy godmother... I just granted your wish. Your brother is now with me."

"You're the Goblin King? You're real too?"

"Be careful the wish you make, wishes are like children. Careful the path they take. My sister told me that quote."

"I don't have time for a poetry lesson you psychotic elf, I'm gonna get my brother. My son told me how to retrieve him."

"One day... One day and Neal is mine..."

The Goblin King disappeared, and as he did the wall of the bedroom where the window was disappeared as well and revealing the Labyrinth below and the castle in the distance.

"Okay Emma. Off to save your brother."

Emma broke out into a run down the slope to get through the only opening of the Labyrinth she saw. Henry just at that second came running into the apartment of the Charming's.

"Emma I forgot my..."

He saw his book left open on the kitchen table and then saw the castle where the bedroom should be. Henry didn't need any proof of where he was. Henry stuffed his book in his backpack and then rushed down the slope behind Emma, still not able to see her. It's kind of ironic that the entrance of the Labyrinth is just the first decision you make. Go left or right. Sadly, Henry goes left and Emma had gone right.

**Please review what you thought of this guys! The Goblin King will eventually have chapters dedicated to him on his history. You'll find out who his sister is and also find out what really happened in his encounter with Sarah. Two journeys; Emma and Henry. Who do you think will save Neal? Will Neal be saved? Remember this takes place after the Snow Queen 4A part of OUAT! So please follow to see how this story unfolds! Check out my two other stories which are still both in the process of being completed! Thanks guys! :)**


	2. Hello Stranger

Emma started feeling claustrophobic. The enclosed walls made the savior feel even smaller than she already did.

"Don't freak out, Emma. Don't freak out." She constantly muttered this to herself.

She kept running down the labyrinth, twisting and turning. She was absolutely lost. After about ten minutes of running, she was already sweating. She started panting and stopped herself from continuing. She leaned against the wall and released a tear from her eye. Why had she made that stupid wish? Why had she been so hateful towards her own brother? As Emma was about to continue running, a squeaky voice called to her.

"Where ya going miss?"

Emma turned around to face the voice, only to see another brick wall.

"Down here, love!"

Emma slowly tilted her head downward and only found a blue haired worm.

"Was that you?" Emma asked the worm as she crouched down.

"Only me here, so ya!"

Emma was not surprised to find a talking creature in this magical maze, but why would this worm live here in the first place?

"Who are you?"

"I'm just a worm. You though could be a queen for all I know!"

Emma giggled.

"I'm no queen. I'm just a sister looking for a way to get to the Goblin King's castle before tomorrow."

"Well then, follow me! I can show you the perfect way to get there!"

"Really! You would show me?"

The worm nodded and slowly started sliding down the Labyrinth. Emma debated trusting this worm. Emma remembers seeing this movie once. Only once though when she was about seventeen. She remembers the worm only being in one scene. Did he help her? Was he good? Feeling hopeless, Emma followed the worm. The worm stopped moving and pointed his head at one of the floor stones on the path.

"Pull that stone out."

Emma did. It was remarkably light. She threw the stone aside and looked down the dark whole she made in the path.

"Go on... Go inside! You'll only waste time questioning this!"

Emma was hesitant, but why back out now? She closed her eyes and jumped through the hole.

* * *

Henry turned left and right. With the book as a guide, he still didn't know the exact way to get to the Goblin King's castle. He knew Emma had to have wished for Neal to be taken. Poor Neal. Where was Emma? Would he ever catch up to her? Henry was having his first adventure where he was actually doing the saving. He kept walking and walking until he eventually came to a small cottage at a dead end. As Henry was about to turn around and choose a different direction to turn, the door of the cottage slowly swung open. Henry peered at the darkness within the doorway, not seeing anyone who opened the door. Henry knew that in the book the cowards ran from eerie obstacles like this. Henry wanted to appear in the book... He wanted to have an original tale to tell that he actually lived through.

Henry walked to the cottage and stood in front of the open doorway. He stopped himself for some reason. He didn't want to stop though. He tried to pull his foot forward, but instead felt glued to the ground.

"You cannot go through there..."

Henry turned around, seeing that the only direction he could move was away from the house. An elderly old woman faced Henry, wrinkled and decayed.

"Who are you?"

The old woman didn't say anything, but slowly walked up to Henry. She peered his face and was right about to grab it when Henry snatched her hand in its place.

"Who are you?" Henry asked more sternly.

The woman laughed, a sinister cackle.

"It doesn't matter who I am... It matters that you glow with courage..."

"Glow?"

"The vibrations I feel from your breath is... Warm and caring. If I wasn't crazy, I'd say you were on a journey to save someone..."

"Yes I... Why tell you? There's no way I think you can help me."

The old hag slid her nail over Henry's chest very seductively.

"I think I can. You have met my brother haven't you? His majesty?"

"You're the sister of the Goblin King?"

"Yes I am... And I have been cursed. Captive in this wretched labyrinth for one hundred years! I know every twist and turn."

"What would you want in return for directions to your brother's castle?"

Henry knew it may prove risky to trust this witch he just met, but what other choice does he have? So far all he did was lead himself to this dead end.

"I want what I almost had one hundred years ago... But this was my punishment for losing them..."

"What?"

"Nevermind that! What you are to do is go into my cottage and go through a special door inside..."

"What door? Is there only one?"

"You'll know it when you see it. You are to go inside and bring me back a jar of milk I once lost through that door. It is heavily guarded though, plus my brother cursed it so that I may never enter. Go and find me that jar of milk, and you will have the child my brother took from you."

"How do you know..."

"I'm a witch! It's not that hard to figure out with my amount of skill. Mind reading is one of my specialties. So do we have a deal?"

The old hag stuck out her hand to Henry. Henry thought to himself. If this place is heavily guarded, how will he defend himself? How will he know if this woman can prove to be trustworthy?

"I can hear your worries like you're shrieking! This is your best chance I tell you... Try getting yourself through this maze on your own if you're so confident."

Henry knew the woman was right. He shook her hand. The woman disappear the moment they touched with a crack of lightning. She left nothing but a diamond sword and a diamond trimmed shield. Henry held both up with pride, finally feeling like a hero.

* * *

Emma fell down the hole for a while. She fell for what felt like minutes. Finally she felt herself land in a net. The next engulfed her, trapped her inside. Emma screamed and suddenly regretted trusting that worm.

Emma then looked at her surroundings. Around her was a miniature city that extended around what looked like sewers. The tiny townspeople although were different colored worms. They all laughed and cheered at their victory in capturing Emma.

"What do you fish bait want?"

The familiar blue worm with a red scarf stood forward.

"Long live the Goblin King!"

Of course they work for him. Emma now knew not to trust anyone she met in this maze. Emma was about to yell at the worms once again when she felt something shot into her mouth and down her throat. The fact that Emma swallowed it whole had hurt her throat at first, but then Emma got the taste of a berry that bursted with juice. Emma then suddenly felt like everything was getting bigger. The net grew, and grew, and grew until Emma slipped through one of the holes. Emma fell down until she landed into another net that felt just as large. Now although she saw she was in a net hanging from a rowboat where the blue worm with the red scarf was sitting. The blue worm was there still, but now bigger. Just as tall as Emma. Emma did not like whatever that cake did, but then she finally made one of her first fairy tale connections ever.

"Was that one of those things from Wonderland? You know, that thing that made Alice grow or shrink?"

The blue worm looked impressed.

"Someone knows somethin' about where she comes from after all! I bet your parents would be so proud... Those berries although our king made. He filled them with the 'Drink Me' juice and made an easier way for us to trap problems."

"You're saying I'm a problem? Says the talking worm who is kidnapping a woman."

"Guilt I've lost long ago, miss. Don't try usin' that... Useless on me. Take her to the Cage!"

The rowboat now started being rowed by what were now overgrown, abnormally colored worms. Emma wished she was back home with Henry and Neal.

* * *

Henry entered the cottage which had spiral stairs that led down the moment you walk through the entrance. Henry slowly walked down, holding out his sword just in case. Slowly he made it to the base of the stairs where the one roomed cottage was. All that was in the room was a table, two chairs, a shelf with empty bottles and books, and doors going all along the circular room's wall. Henry although could tell which door was the one he was ordered to enter. It was silver with a gold trim and a crystal handle. All the other doors were a dull brown, but this door seemed to be the light source for the room. Henry stood in front of the door. He couldn't move his legs. This time it was not the magic of a witch, but Henry's hesitations. He did not know what lied beyond this door. This could be his end. Does he want this? Is this really his only option. His gut said yes and he knew it was what he must follow. He opened the door and pointed his sword forward. No beast lay there though. All the eye could see were trees. All woods inside that door. In a distance though, you could hear the pounding of some creature. A pound that made the hair on the back of Henry's neck stand up. A pound that only something huge could make.

**Please Be My First Reviewer! :) Follow to see how the rest of the story unfolds! :)**


	3. Watch Out For The Giant

Emma did think the village of the worms was quite unique. The whole town seemed to be floating on platforms in this sewer system. The buildings were like any building, made of bricks or woods. The worms although did look more ferocious now that they were the same size as her.

The Cage actually happened to be at the end of the town where there literally stood a large, metal cage. Worms often passed by here and threw nasty words at her. Emma after a while drowned them out. Only a few moments after Emma had been in the cage, a sinister yet familiar voiced echoed the sewer walls.

"One hour gone Emma, tick tock or Neal will live with me... Forever."

The Goblin King's voice fell silent and was replaced by laughter of hundreds of worms. Emma now only had twenty-three hours to save Neal. She could not do much from inside a cage. Emma felt like crying. What were her parents doing at home? They must still be out on their date. What would they say when they return home in a few hours to see that both their children were missing? What is Henry going to say? Will Regina be sad or happy about Emma being gone? Then there's Killian...

Emma had to stop thinking negatively. She'll get back home with Neal even if its the last thing that she does. Emma looked around the Cage. She didn't find any malfunctions anywhere. Every screw was in place. Every metal bar perfect stable. That only left Emma with one resort. Magic.

Emma pointed her palms at the keyhole and tried to remember what Regina taught her. Goodness produces more power than hate and anger. Love is strength, hate is weakness. So all Emma had to do was have high spirits and find the love source within her and burst it out. Two things that Emma has shielded from the world for so long. What made her happy. Being with her family. Thinking about when she saved her loved ones. Trying to imagine that she was never in the foster system. Who makes her feel love. Her parents. Henry. Killian. Without even noticing, a yellow light from Emma's hands shot at the lock and burst it to bits. Worms passing by all turned to Emma immediately. Emma didn't bother to wait for a reaction.

Emma pushed the gate open and ran through the streets of the village. Easily Emma threw aside worms into the water, having adrenaline power her magic. She threw a gold ball of light at a group of incoming armored worms which instantly incinerated the protections of them. Out of fear, worms started retreating to boats. All the weak worms ran, ignoring the orders from the blue worm to stay and capture Emma. The blue worm wobbled in front of Emma and smirked at her.

"Where do you think you're going? You're surrounded by water and are the size of a worm. How could possibly run from a giant worm?"

"Okay worm, I don't know if you worms also wear glasses, but there is now giant..."

As Emma was speaking, the blue worm started growing, and growing, and growing. He destroyed a few buildings, but kept growing until he was now about the size of a puppy. Compared to Emma, he was about the size of a toddler. That part of the village almost sunk into the water, but barely managed to stay up.

"Now miss, go back to your cage before I have to hurt you? I really am nice... I just am a loyal subject in this kingdom."

Emma still had a rush of energy and impulsively shot the blue worm back. The worm moved so back that the weak ground finally gave in and sank half of the viable into the water. Emma didn't care where any of the worms were, but now she just had to outrun the incoming wave. Emma ran and ran and suddenly started feeling splashes under her feet. As she was about to just onto the safe part of the village, she slipped and collapsed into the wave, washed into the water with the rest of the worms.

* * *

Henry wandered in these mysterious woods for a while until another shake from a pound came. Henry collapsed into the dirt, still feeling the ground vibrate after the earthquake. Henry slowly started walking through the woods, trying to regain focus, and now knowing the direction the pound was coming from. Obviously the pound was coming from where this jar of milk he must collect was hidden. Why else would this witch send him to collect the jar of milk?

Henry finally came across a tower. He looked up and noticed that it had no entrance, except the window at the top of the tower. Henry saw a long braid of golden hair stretch down the tower. Henry knew this fairy tale. Rapunzel... But how would this witch be related to Rapunzel if only a plant caused her to imagine a witch? Henry didn't question this and just decided to climb the tower. He climbed and climbed until he toppled through the window. Henry stood up and turned to face the princess standing in the room.

"Hello."

The princess turned around and waved to him. Her face then suddenly turned unexpectedly pale.

"What's wrong?"

She pointed out the window. Henry turned to the window he just entered from only to find a giant eye now blocking the exit. Henry jumped and then got a queer feeling. Rapunzel for some reason was not speaking, a giant is now attacking her tower, and this witch is somehow connected to all this? What was going on? What story was this? Henry turned back to Rapunzel, but magically she was now holding the jar of milk. As Henry was about to ask for the jar, the giant knocked off the roof of the tower with a punch of his hand. Henry collapsed onto the floor, but when he looked up he barely saw a glimpse of Rapunzel climbing down the tower. Henry went to the edge of the remains of the tower, looking down at Rapunzel who was running into the woods where Henry had just came from. Henry could not climb down now without her hair. He just looked up at the giant and pointed his sword at it. The giant was about to pound Henry into the floor with its first when Henry pointed his sword up. Instead of being crushed, Henry felt his sword pierce the giant's hand. The giant cried out. Henry opened his eyes to see the giant fist in his sword, the giant now having it missing. The giant did not bother to strike Henry again and started fleeing away from the tower. Henry then kicked the hand of the giant off of his sword. He looked at his diamond sword and now saw his full potential with this weapon. Henry looked over the edge of the remaining tower once again and then still saw a long way down. Henry investigated the destroyed room. He grabbed a rope from a chest he found under the bed and then slung it over the edge of the tower. Henry climbed down and then started running after the princess that disappeared into the woods.

* * *

Emma felt the water invading the inside of her body. She tried gasping for air, but the continuing waves kept changing the direction she was swimming towards. At first she swam up, then left, then down, then up again, then right. Emma then started blacking out. Her breath almost all completely left her. She felt drowsy and as she was about to let herself die, she felt a hand pull her over the surface. Emma looked at her rescuer's face as she gasped for air. Almost choking, Emma studied the face of this creature. He was obviously a male creature. Shorter than her. He had dirt brown skin, medical clothing and a funny red cap. His hair was so white, white as snow. Emma finally slipped out a word from her distant memories.

"Hoggle.." she mumbled.

Hoggle looked a bit shocked that Emma knew his name.

"Yes mam' that's me. Who are you?"

Emma for a second forgot who she was. Forgot why she was in this labyrinth.

"Emma... Emma Swan."

Emma may not remember this movie fully, but she knew that this character was good. She remembered loving this character like a stuffed animal. She knew he could be trusted. Then again, she remembered now all these stories are told traditionally here...

"Well Emma, I just saw she was up on the shore of my lake house."

Emma stood up, as did Hoggle. She looked around her surrounding and saw that she still was somewhere in the sewers, but somehow on a beach where a house stood. The sand felt hot as if it was in the sand all day.

"Hoggle, how can I get to the surface again?"

"Well... Before you journey, I feel you need about a thirty minute rest at least. You look exhausted."

"I can't... My brother and the Goblin King..."

"Hold it right there! I can tell you the perfect way to the castle. I once helped a girl save her brother once... We succeeded, almost..."

Emma knew this had to be that Sarah girl from the movie. Emma willing then follow Hoggle into his shack, or lake house as he called it. Inside was a one roomed home, a bed, fire pit, shelf of books, and desk with piles of paper. A little tale sat next to the bed. Hoggle placed Emma in the bed while he sat in the chair. Emma was interested about how this stranger would help her.

"You will lead me through the labyrinth?"

"No... I can't do that. I can give you supplies and a map. I've been banished to forever live on this island ever since I helped that girl. The Goblin King will send us to the Bog of Eternal Stench if he ever saw I was defying him once again."

"Oh... I just thought maybe... Maybe..."

Emma fell into a deep sleep before she could finish her sentence.

* * *

Henry wandered the woods for a while, eventually coming upon a crying Rapunzel holding the jar of milk.

"Rapunzel, what's wrong?"

"It's my life... I wish I had not met the Baker's Wife in the woods..."

"Who... Please, I wish I could help although I need that jar of milk..."

"That's what she said about my hair... She 'needed it'. What a liar she was... Like you are!"

Rapunzel threw the jar of milk at Henry, but luckily he caught it. Henry wanted to help this girl, but he had to save his brother. Henry just turned away from her and went back through the woods, making back in front of the door.

Henry was about to leave the woods when he heard the scream of Rapunzel in a distance. Henry was about to turn to run back after her, but a pound of the giant sent him tripping back through the door, with it also slamming shut. Henry stood back up, trying to open the door. It would not budge, magic obviously being the reason. Henry started letting out tears. Why did he leave her? Why didn't he follow his heart and stay with her? Henry felt guilt that he knew would not go away soon without an explanation. He knew exactly who to get it from.

The witch was waiting for Henry right outside of the cottage. She eagerly jumped up and down once she saw the jar of milk. She put out her hands and would have grabbed the jar if Henry had not stepped back from her.

"Tell me what that room was... Why was there a giant? Why are you holding Rapunzel captive?"

The witch smirked.

"That is my business. We had a deal. Give me the milk and I help you..."

"No! Tell me or I throw this jar to the ground and let all this spill spill!"

The witch trembled. She did not expect Henry to outsmart her this way...

"Fine... I will tell you what you want to know... But it is a sad tale you asked to hear."

**Please review and follow! I love the amount of views I've gotten :)**


	4. The Mother of The Twins

**This is a flashback chapter for the first part of the story of the witch.** **Please review and follow to see how the main storyline continues! :)**

Once upon a time there lived a witch who lived in the Enchanted Forest. She had a family cottage with a magical garden that passed down the house generation after generation. One day while the witch was in the garden watering her cabbages, she caught the eye of a prince passing by on his horse. Unlike the idea of stereotypes, this witch was beautiful. She had long, abnormal though beautiful blue hair that waved elegantly on her head. Her hair almost put a curse on others around her, including this prince. This prince was as handsome as all princes were, but had a dirty habit of seducing young women.

The prince approached the witch, unaware she had magic.

"Young maiden, it is my privilege to look upon thy beauty."

The witch blushed, never being noticed by anyone. From that moment on the two spent the rest of the day together. Eventually it ended with the two returning to the bedroom of the cottage. After the night that they spent together, the witch awoke to find the prince was gone. The witch enjoyed the moment that the two had enjoyed together and carried on with her life.

Two weeks later the witch started experiencing constant nausea. With the witch having magic and all she automatically knew that she was pregnant. The day she found out she immediately set out into the woods to find the man who seduced her. Wouldn't he want to be in the life of his future child? This witch had not left her cottage much and didn't know how the real world really worked. She didn't know that that man had been a prince and would not want to throw his life away for who he saw as some villager.

When the witch made it to town finally the witch encountered many people she saw as strange. Salesmen all tried to look for money in her pockets, men stared at her and flirted as they walked by, and women had a wicked glare towards her. The crowd ended up basically leading the witch into another crow that were all staring at an elevated platform where a throne sat. The witch recognized the man sitting on that throne. The father of her child was the prince. Secretly, the witch watched as the prince spoke to the crowd.

"People of my kingdom, it is I Prince Harold. I am glad to tell you all that my wife to be is pregnant."

From behind the curtain appeared a beautiful young woman. The witch automatically sneered at the woman. This prince had a fiancée and slept with her? Who does that? The prince kept talking.

"All villagers, I hope for you to come to our wedding in a week. I hope to see..."

"In nine months you will not just one child!"

Everyone turned to the witch. Her blue hair had already caught the attention of many, but now the two royals stared at her.

"Pardon me?" The prince said as if clueless to what the witch had said.

"I said you will have two children. People of this village listen! The prince visited me at my cottage two weeks ago and slept with me, and now I am pregnant. I have not had sex with anyone ever except him! I know he is the father of my future child!"

The crowd started whispering among themselves. The prince put on a fake confused look.

"You must have me confused. Obviously if you had slept with me is only shows what a slut you are since all know that I'm engaged! Why create such a tale?"

All the villagers all had positive responses to what the prince said, all glaring at the witch.

"People, believe me! My future queen, do not stay with him. He will only bring more trouble to you. I do regret letting him enter my bedroom now..."

"Shut you liar! Guards! Seize this woman for lying and spreading these rumors throughout the kingdom!"

Guards started coming towards the witch, but with the snap of her fingers they all fell into a deep sleep. The crowd and the two royals gasped, surprised at the magic the witch produced. The witch stared right into the eyes of the prince.

"Don't expect this is the last you see of me... I hope you live to see your wedding! I hope our child learns what a coward their father was!"

After those words the witch instantly appeared back in her house. The witch had a plan for the wedding in a week. If this prince didn't want to spend time with his future child, then she'll have to teach him a lesson.

Two days before the wedding the witch had a plan ready. She would have fulfilled that plan if she did not hear that knock on the door. The witch opened her cottage door to see a young woman who she never has seen before.

"Who are you?"

"I am Helen. I saw you the day you confronted the prince for seducing you. I'm hear to tell you that he also seduced me. I know you are to seek revenge in two days time and I want to help."

"How can I trust you?"

"You won't know for sure until this is done."

Helen and the witch spent time together for the next two days and grew to like each other. On their journey to the wedding through the woods they spoke to one another.

"So you have a son?"

"Yes I do... The prince was his father. His name was Jeremiah. He is gone though now. For confronting the prince, he had his guards execute my son the day he was born."

"That is so sad... Well he will pay today. I'm sure of it."

The two were dressed in beautiful blue gowns, both disguised with black dyed hair and masks you would wear to a masquerade ball. They arrived in through the castle gates like all the other guests. They both had a few stares from people, wondering who was behind the masks. No one recognized the witch though, obviously since she did not have blue hair. At one moment the witch turned away from Helen for a second and turned back around to find her gone. The witch wandered through the throne room, avoiding eye contact and trying to look for Helen. The witch eventually made it into a corridor and slowly walked down the hall. She silently called out for Helen. Suddenly the witch felt a force freeze her in her place. Magic clearly. The witch then say the prince walking up to her with a creepy looking man and a dead body of Helen.

"You thought you could disguise yourself wench."

"Why did you kill her? Who's your friend? Of course you need help in order to get rid of me."

"This is the Dark One. Rumpelstiltskin... Ever heard of him?"

The sorcerer waved at the witch evilly.

"Now listen good you witch! I made a deal with the Dark One that says he will kill you if you ever kill me or try to harm me or anyone I love."

The witch could tell that the Dark One was powerful. She could not defy the prince now.

"Now send her away Dark One. Never come back you hag!"

The Dark One laughed as he snapped his fingers and had the witch back home in bed at her cottage. The witch started crying over the loss of Helen. She could not believe that not getting her revenge could cause her this much grief, but it did. She hated this prince. She hated that she went into the real world. She swore to protect her child from this.

* * *

Nine months later the witch gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. Florence and Jareth she named them. Eventually she heard of when the prince, well king now, had his other son born. Florence and Jareth the witch kept safe in her cottage. She forbid them to leave home. She taught the, magic though, preparing them to protect themselves when needed to. The witch one day had a plan for her children though when she was felt they were ready.

The witch had read in her books that the Dark One created man contracts with people. She found a look hole in the one he made with the king. She could not harm him nor his people, but one of her worthy children could.


	5. Passing the Waterfall

Emma awoke to the sun blazing down on her. Emma felt so peaceful, looking at the sunny sky. She couldn't wait to eat at Granny's Diner and then solve some magic free cases at the station and...

Emma then remembered where she was and sat upright. She saw herself on a wooden raft floating along a stream with Hoggle using a giant stick as an oar. Emma saw Hoggle was wearing the backpack she has saw him pack for Emma to go solely on her journey.

"Hoggle?"

"Emma! Awake at last!"

"What time is it? Why are you here? Where are we? What..."

"Shut it girl! It is only two-thirty. I am here because I knew you needed rest, but still had to continue your journey. That is why I took the liberty of dragging you onto this raft and rowing us down to the other entrance of the Labyrinth."

"Wait... We're not in the Labyrinth anymore?"

"No, the sewers led us outside of the Labyrinth, but luckily I know an entrance by stream that will put you one-fourth of the way to the castle. So you might as well go back to sleep... We'll probably still be on this raft until three."

"Why do I have twenty-four hours for my task while others before me, like Sarah, only had thirteen?"

"Well... Don't see it as lucky. The Goblin King just wants to play with you longer. He has made this place darker than before in time. We should expect more beast than I've faced with Sarah..."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I'm nice. Why else?"

"Well, I've heard stories are never told in the traditional sense... Have you lost something?"

"No... It's just he... He has Sarah. With a sorceress at my side I can save her as well as your brother."

"We will save her... Don't worry."

Looking at the forest scenery surrounding the Labyrinth, the two enjoyed the peaceful ride.

* * *

Henry heard the story of the witch and finally figured out who she was. She was the witch that had cursed a baker and his wife of a childless life. That story ended although with the witch dying of disappearing, but I guess Henry now knew where she ended up.

The two sat on the bed inside the cottage. The witch had tears in her eyes by the time she finished her story.

"So you want to avenge yourself by killing your brother?"

"Y... Yes. I want you to help you. I will go with you on your journey to his castle. With a sorceress at your side you could accomplish much more..."

"Can't you teleport us or make a spell to lead us there..."

"No, no. My brother has stronger magic than I. Dark magic like me. He has magic limitations all over his kingdom..."

"Kingdom? He just rules this castle and Labyrinth I though?"

"Not just that. He also rules a village hidden behind the castle. From anywhere inside the Labyrinth or in front of it you can't see it. He is not just a king over the goblins."

"I have another idea. You said he has many powerful goal ins right?"

"Of course he does." She answered enviously.

"Then we should go rally his subjects and create an army to take down this monarchy once and for all!"

The witch grinning maniacally.

"Henry, I like how you think."

"How do we exit this Labyrinth though?"

"Don't worry, the only teleportation he doesn't limit is teleporting outside of the Labyrinth."

In an instant the two were facing the castle of the goblins king back on the hill where Henry had started his journey. The two starting walking around the Labyrinth border, following the sun behind the castle as a guide.

* * *

Emma and Hoggle both finally saw the end of the river in a distance. It looked about two miles away, so the two expected about a fifteen minute ride at the speed they were going.

At the left and right of them little men and women started drinking water at the riverbank. Emma waved at a few of them that kept staring at her. Hoggle and Emma thought it was cute to see them.

"Hoggle, what are they?"

"Laugher gnomes. They start laughing at people they see are about to be in great danger."

Almost in a instant after Hoggle said that the gnomes started laughing in union. They pointed at the two of them and giggled hysterically. Emma and Hoggle both looked up ahead at the stream and finally realized that they were not coming to the end of the stream, but to a waterfall. Who knew how big, but big enough to make these gnomes laugh until they pee. Emma tried to turn the raft around, but suddenly Hoggle stopped her.

"Why are you not freaking out?"

"We'll be fine."

"How? There is a giant drop coming up! Do you know if its small?"

"No... I know it's a twenty foot drop."

"Then help me!"

Emma was so confused at why Hoggle was letting the raft drift towards the waterfall. Then a thought occurred to her.

"You're working for him aren't you? You want me dead to help your king!"

"No Emma, it's not like that! I just..."

"Move!"

Emma kicked Hoggle overboard. Emma tried to use her magic to stop the waves and the raft, but she was so frazzled she couldn't think straight. That's when the raft started falling. Emma felt herself part from the raft and land in deep water. The water engulfed her, the waves knocking Emma back and forth, the gravity pulling her lower every second. Emma went numb and then finally gave up. She looked at the open water, this was her death. The last thing she saw there was a gnome swimming straight towards her.

* * *

Henry and the witch follow the wall of the Labyrinth and eventually come to a waterfall. Henry saw that the scene was crowded with tiny people looking downward to the base of the waterfall. From high on top neither Henry nor the witch could tell what the creatures were looking at. Suddenly in union the creatures sighed and all dived into the water, disappearing from the surface. The witch and Henry were very confused and then just decided to continue.

Our heroes didn't know this, but that waterfall is where Emma and Hoggle just fell off a minute before they had arrived.

Continuing over the stream was easy. The witch simply created a wooden bridge with the wave of her hand. The two crossed and followed the wall of the Labyrinth onward. The witch and Henry both soon grew tired of wandering the wall of the Labyrinth. When they both rested, sitting against the Labyrinth wall, a voice boomed through the sky.

"Three hours gone!"

Henry was very confused and showed it on his face. The witch on the other hand had a face of fear.

"Was that your brother?"

She nodded nervously.

"We need to pack food for our journey. We won't find anything inside the Labyrinth or at the village. Better find food now while we still can."

Henry almost instantly could see an apple tree just up a hill. The witch was looking in another direction and didn't notice Henry running to the apple tree. The witch finally turned to Henry and saw where he was going. Horrified, the witch ran after Henry. This was no ordinary tree. Henry was just about to pick an apple when the witch froze his hand in place with magic.

"Don't eat that... Plus I know you hate apples."

"I'd eat it if we have to survive. What's wrong with this tree?"

"The same reason you've always have hated apples. My brother grew a tree just like your adoptive mother did. It will put you into a sleeping curse quicker than a blink."

"Thats weird... How do you know who my adoptive mother is? I never told you?"

"I'm a witch. I can read your mind louder than I actually hear you speak."

Henry suddenly felt like this witch was a bigger threat than he thought before. He needed her as an ally though.

"Well anyway, lets take three apples. We made need them against upcoming foes."

The witch grinned just as crazy as she did before.

"I like you more and more with every great idea you have. Now anyway, there are some gardens of a wizard that lives just down this hill... Want to see what we can snatch?"

Henry nodded and the two started walking down the hill, now with three poison apples in Henry's backpack.

* * *

Emma woke up, coughing up chunks of water. She was very cold, teeth chattering and shivering. Emma looked around her and almost screamed. Laughing gnomes. All around her. Emma appeared to be back in the sewers, but now in the gnome city. Emma was laying on an aisle that had four directions to go. Two led to separate parts of this city where tons of gnomes stood watching her. The other two led into sewers tunnels, black with no sight of what lay in them. Although at this moment four gnomes stood blocking the four directions. One was a red haired young gnomes, his beard curled at the tip. He looked like he would be handsome if it wasn't for all the facial hair. The second was an older man, resembled the first greatly. The third was another gnome even older than the second. The fourth was a female although. Sort red hair, no facial hair, beautiful, and wearing a jeweled crown. The female stood forward to Emma.

"Welcome Savior, welcome to Gnome City!"

**Please review and follow to see the rest of the journey! :)**


	6. Welcome To My Home

The witch and Henry started walking down the hill of the apple tree. This hill led downward straight into a bunch of trees. Everything automatically turned dark and eery once the two traveled farther and farther in this tiny clump of trees.

"Um, witch... Florence..."

"Henry, call me Florence. I'm not a witch. I prefer sorceress."

"You did curse a baker to never have a child though."

"And you lost your nephew."

"This isn't my..."

"Florence or I'll glue your feet to the ground right here."

"Fine! Florence, who is this sorcerer that you're taking us to?"

"No one to worry about. He is someone trapped on the land of Jareth just like me. It's all my mother's fault him and I are here. She had the most dangerous captivity spells."

"Are you stronger than this wizard?"

"Yes... But sadly I cannot harm him. You can though..."

"I don't want to hurt him."

"All you have to do is protect yourself from his spells. Your new sword and shield will work perfectly against him."

"I think that we're just wasting time. Maybe we could go back..."

"And then starve. I know this kingdom and survival is better than bravery. Sacrifices have to be made even if it is just one hour."

"It's not just one hour, it's one hour taken away from finding my uncle and mother!"

The two stopped walking. The two stood face to face. The two glared at one another and for a moment looked like they would punch each other. The witch instead just continued down the trail and mumbled curses. Henry after a moment followed. He was at first going to turn and leave the witch, but then he remembered how she said that having magic would create an advantage for anyone. Reluctantly, Henry marched after the witch. The closer they went in this clump of trees, the stronger the smell of cookies became.

* * *

Emma was very confused at this moment. Where was she? Where was Hoggle? Nothing made any sense. The female gnome wearing the crown approached the collapsed Emma.

"Are you all right miss?"

Emma breathed slowly and stood up. The city around her was miniature like the worm city had been, but this city was a bit bigger. You would expect a dwarf or gnome to live in one of the "skyscrapers". The platform she stood on was a simple wooden squared dock that had the four long boardwalks on each side. Two led to separate parts of the city and two led into tunnels of the sewers.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you mind telling me how and why I'm here?"

The female gnome sighed.

"You must not know what laughing gnomes are."

"No I don't. I barely know what a normal gnome is."

"Laughing gnomes laugh when they see danger about to hit someone. They do although attempt to save the victims after the danger has struck. Today although they decided to be a bit nicer and just take you to our kingdom."

"Why can't they just save people when they start laughing?"

"It's not in they're nature. Just like you just letting yourselves just die by a waterfall wasn't in your nature. They told me about how hard you tried to save you and your friend. Well, until you had kicked him off the raft."

Emma just remembered when she had kicked Hoggle. Where was he?

"Do you know where my friend is?"

The female gnome gulped. Silence suddenly filled the air. The city went silent.

'Well, its actually a common thing here in the domain of Jareth..."

"What is?"

"You do know that you aren't the first human to arrive here correct?"

"Yes... Why would that have to do with anything?"

"Hoggle helped a girl once before... Sarah. Jareth wanted to keep her brother, but Hoggle decided to follow his heart and help the girl. That is when Jareth approached Hoggle. Hoggle sees everything in his domain, even what we are doing right now. Only rarely do protection spells work. That is why Hoggle is gone. For helping you.'

"Where is he!"

"Jareth was last seen banishing Hoggle to the Bog of Eternal Stench."

* * *

The witch and Henry hid inside a bush, covering themselves from the house in front of them. Henry smelled cookies, bread, and cakes. The smell was so tempting he could barely withstand revealing their hiding place.

"Who lives here?" Henry asked urgently.

"A baker does... And yes it is that baker's father that I cursed years ago."

"Why does he have magic now."

"Your grandfather made a deal with him, that's why. Anyway, he only allows children to enter his new bakery. His father died at a young age because of suicide. His father never got over the death of his wife and went into great depression and eventually ended his own misery. That left his son with misery and depression. Being all alone, he looked for the Dark One for magic to attract more business to his bakery. That is when he made his army of gingerbread men. And yes, he is the baker who used to live on Drury Lane. 'Can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man.' Yeah, he made that evil cookie."

Henry took in all this information and processed it. Baker died. Son took over the business. Son found Mr. Gold. Son makes evil cookies. Henry only had two questions.

"How did he get here?"

"He met Jareth, that's why."

"And why can only children enter his bakery?"

"He is now very lonely being here in Jareth's domain. Ever since his father's death, he has hated all adults. He now just wants the smell of his food to lure a child that he can keep to be his own. Here obviously he has not had many luck. A spell surrounding his home ensures that only you can enter."

Henry kind of understood everything now.

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Go through his garden gate and take the cookies he grows and put them in this basket."

The witch then magically pulled out a basket from her pocket.

"Why are their cookies growing in his backyard?"

"He is was sorcerer that really loves baking."

Henry took the basket from the witch.

"Meet me back here, okay?"

"Of course, Henry. If you get caught, just call my name."

Henry crept to the side of the bakery, heading for the garden behind the house.

* * *

Emma went to the tallest building in gnome city with the female gnome. She ended up being the queen of the gnomes, Queen Rosemary. The buildings all resembled how a normal city would, but the materials used on the city were obviously garbage scraps found throughout the sewers. The tallest building, The Crysteel, was the home of Queen Rosemary. On the first floor with Queen Rosemary, Emma sat on a couch in a exquisite living room. Velvet couches and chairs, crystal chandelier, and glass windows that glittered off the bits of sunlight coming from the surface above the sewers.

"I want to go save Hoggle. You said it's doable."

"It is, but that does not mean that it will be easy. You'll surely have obstacles and about another five hour journey."

"Then I must leave now."

Emma stood up.

"No, I will prepare a team to go with you as well as supplies. You are to stay here in the meantime."

Queen Rosemary led Emma into the neighboring room, the dining room. Rows, and rows, and rows of food were laid out. Sitting around the circular table was a man wearing a crown, a little girl wearing a tiara, a young woman wearing a tiara, and then a young man wearing a crown too although not as big as the other.

"Lunch was just served Emma, won't you stay?"

Emma couldn't resist the food she was looking at, a masterpiece.

"Sure, but I must be gone before the hour is up."

* * *

Henry was surprised that the garden's side gate was open. It seemed a bit too good to be true. Henry cautiously crept through the gate. The garden had rows and rows of cookies sprouting from trees. The trees had perfect trails in between each row. The bakery had a gigantic back door which Henry assumed would make a loud noise if opened, so he should hear if the baker comes out of his house. Henry didn't bother to waste any time and started picking cookies from the first tree in front of the gate. Henry anxiously put each cookie into the basket, constantly looking towards the bakery. When finally the basket was full, Henry turned around to see the gate closed. Henry didn't bother trying to open it, knowing magic was holding it shut. He didn't even hear it close. Magic really was dangerous. Henry slowly started to try and climb the gate, finding it impossible to hold the basket and climb. Henry would have to find another exit if this mission is to be successful. Henry could not fail his first job on this journey. Henry then slowly crept down each row, turning left again and again. He was sure that there had to be a back exit to this garden. Henry finally saw an exit down one of the rows when suddenly he heard a cracking. Starting at the back gate, trees started collapsing onto the path creating a domino effect towards Henry. Henry ran down the row faster and faster and eventually found himself at a dead end, the bakery. How stupid Henry felt. How could have not noticed this trap? The bakery door opened slowly, only a silhouette of a fat man in view. That's when everything went black for Henry.

* * *

Emma sat opposite of the table from the young lady... Gnome, or female. To Emma's left was the little girl and to Emma's right was Queen Rosemary. Across from Queen Rosemary sat her husband, King Sol. Across from the little girl sat the young man, gnome, male.

The little girl stared at Emma strangely. Emma felt really uncomfortable between the stares of curiosity from the little girl and then the stares of hate from the young lady across from her.

"Emma, this is my husband, King Sol. My youngest child, Sapphire. My son, Asher. And then my oldest child, Spark."

Sapphire, the little girl giggled once she was introduced and finally looked away from Emma. Asher had an polite yet uninterested look on his face. Spark kept her same face of hate. Emma tried to lighten the mood.

"So, you've all lived in the sewers all your life?"

"Yes, Emma. My husband and I have tried to restablish the community my parents first formed down here. It's been alright for now. Jareth although is growing angered. Rumors of a fight are emerging."

Spark started laughing.

"Not if I get my hands on him first."

"Spark, you now how me and your mother feel when you talk about killing Jareth."

"You both are weak and scared. Together if with united with the other cities we could win. Altogether we would have about fifty sorcerers and witches including me."

Emma interrupted.

"Kid, I'm sure you won't want to engage in a fight. I have experience."

"Who the hell are you to tell me that? I've trained my whole live to get rid of the Goblin King."

"You're building whatever magic you have on hate. Love is strength. You need to be a good and happy person in order to find the full potential of your magic."

"My potential is starting to make me want to burn a hole through your tongue."

At that moment the spoon Emma was holding suddenly got really hot. Emma screamed and dropped the spoon. She looked at her palm to find a red burn remaining.

"Spark! How dare you do that to our guest."

"Don't tell me how to control myself mom! I'm sure you haven't told Emma of your secret which could get us all sent to the Bog of Eternal Stench."

Emma looked back and forth from Spark to Queen Rosemary.

"What secret..."

"Nothing Emma. Nothing that concerns you at least. Lunch is now over, prepare to leave Asher and Spark."

"Those two are coming?"

"Yes they are. They are both captain of our army, besides Sol of course. Spark's magic and Asher's swordsman skills are undoubtedly useful."

Just what Emma needed. A journey with a magical gnome that hates her.

* * *

The baker tied Henry up to a giant pan. Henry didn't like being trapped this way. He was helpless and was starting to give up. What could he possibly do?

The new baker was scary no doubt. Round, bearded, and wearing a rack of knives on his belt. The baker hummed some song to himself as he madly danced around the kitchen while cooking cookies.

"_Into the woods we have to, it may be all in vain I know. Into the woods, but even so I have to take the journey."_

This man really had turned crazy. Henry had no weapon that he could possibly...

Henry remembered his sword. Where was it? Henry felt a powerful magical push and then suddenly felt a sword in his fist. Without even moving yet, the ropes broke. Henry stood up and then suddenly was also holding his shield. The baker stood facing Henry while holding two knives.

"_I wish we had a child. I want a child!"_

Henry had no idea what e baker was saying, but with one slash of his sword the baker went flying back. He laid unconscious on the floor after majorly hitting his head against the wall. Henry quickly grabbed his backpack and his basket of cookies, which surprisingly were just sitting on the counter. Henry ran out the front door toward the bush where the witch and he had said to meet at. Of course Henry returned to find that the witch was gone.

* * *

Emma stood in front of the exit of the Crysteel. Queen Rosemary, King Sol, and Sapphire were saying goodbye to their two family members departing the city. Emma was now also joined with two archers, Violet and Blaze. Violet and Blaze were brother and sister, twins. They both had only one similarity which was that they both were gorgeous. The also new member to Emma's team was Turf, a stocky swordsman with two blades at each side of his waist. Emma was intimidated by him. Emma was provided with a sword from him.

Emma had one last question for Rosemary.

"Will you three be alright? I won't want Jareth coming for you three just because of me and that conversation over lunch."

"Yes, remember I said some protection spells work. The Crysteel is one of those lucky places."

Emma awkwardly hugged the queen and then waved goodbye to the royal gnome family as her and their team made their way towards the squared dock Emma had first awaken from. Once at the squared dock, Spark started leading the group into one of the sewer tunnels.

"Are you sure this is the right way? You can't even see in there?"

"I'm sorry little miss savior, let me fix that for you."

Spark then threw a large flames from her palm into the tunnel which somehow found its way to hundred of unlit lanterns which now illuminated the path.

"They don't call me Spark for nothing."

**How do you guys like Spark? What do you expect from any of the new introduced characters? Expect an origin story for Jareth and the Baker coming soon as well as part 2 of the witch! I have been busy lately so sorry for the late update:( Please review and follow to see if everyone lives to see their happy ending! :)**


End file.
